


Plucking Apple White

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple has grown jealousy over her destined prince falling in love with Lizzie Hearts. But will she find a way to win the heart of one Daring Charming, even if it means having to go to measures that she never thought of before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucking Apple White

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, including the characters themselves. The characters and webtoon are owned by Mattel and author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale.

Her body was feeling tense.

Her mood breaking into a million pieces.

And her spirit dampered straight down to the core.

Apparently, those were signs of jealousy coming from one angry apple in Apple White. She was the only student around here ever to keep focused on her destiny. All she wanted from her fairy tale ending was to eat a poisoned apple from Raven Queen, fall into a deep sleep, and be awaken with a sweet tender kiss that would force her alive, marry the prince that saved her, and end up Happily Ever After. That was her only destiny and no one, especially no one, was gonna stop her.

But unfortunately, her destiny hit a huge speedbump.

Her destined prince, which was Daring Charming, was dating another girl behind Apple's back. Apple definitely knew who she was talking about.

She was talking about Lizzie Hearts. The girl who hated everything and anything that was all about love. Of course, it was no surprise that she despised roses, poems, and hearts that she stole from the True Hearts Day. But never in her life would Lizzie ever fall in love until now!

Apple White hated seeing them together. How dare Lizzie take her prince away like this! Whoever forced Daring to fall for her was gonna get it right in the face! However, Apple wasn't really a violent person to begin with, since she only decided to use words just to calm down. But she rather change her mind and punch someone instead.

All Apple White could do was stare at him far away from the local Castleteria. But she couldn't since Lizzie Hearts was with him, and that made her stomach queasy like being on a roller-coaster ride. Her stare was much colder than being stuck in the winter with absolutely no coat. Just to bide and kill time, she ended up tapping her fingers, hoping that something disasterous and bad happened to her. That way, Apple could be with Daring, making sure her storybook ending comes true.

But with Lizzie wrapped around Daring's arm, that wasn't gonna happen.

_"That's right, Lizzie,"_ Apple whispered at her from far away, _"Wrap yourself around Daring for as long as you can. Sooner or later, I'll have him all to myself, and I'll live happily ever after!"_

Suddenly, Apple smirked evilly to herself. Okay, it was a bit weird why she was doing that, but who could blame her? She and Daring were destined to be together due to the visuals she had on Legacy Day, but with Lizzie being attached to him like a fly, there was no chance of Apple getting her Happily Ever After. ** _  
_**

While she was painfully realizing this, a voice crept her up from behind.

"Hey, Apple."

"AGGGGH!" Apple jumped up from her seat.

Hesistating, Apple looked up to the figure, which happened to be her friend, Briar Beauty.

"Briar, don't scare me like that!" Apple exclaimed, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," Briar giggled, "I always feel like that when I doze off. It's not a pretty sight. Anyway, you're not eating your fries, what's the problem?"

Apple couldn't tell this problem to her. She just couldn't. So the best thing Apple did was lie.

"Oh, they're a little hot, so I'm actually warming them down." Apple chuckled.

"I see." Briar smirked, "Are you suuuuuuuure?"

"Yes, Briar," Apple nodded, "I'm definitely sure."

But Briar ended up giving Apple a suspicious stink-eye. Apparently, Briar Beauty knew a liar when she saw one. Unfortunately for Apple White, she knew that Briar was onto her. She didn't know on the outside, but she knew on the inside.

Realizing this, Apple took in a stressful sigh.

"Okay, what gave it away?" She said.

"Well," Briar added, "I've seen the way you wrote 'Kill Lizzie Hearts' all over your notebook at Science and Sorcery class. Not to mention at art class, you drew a picture of yourself and Daring standing and dancing over Lizzie's grave as an act of jealousy. I can read your mind like a book."

"Thanks a lot..." Apple said, feeling unimpressed.

"You're welcome." Briar replied, "But violence isn't gonna solve everything, you know?"

"What is?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta learn to be caring," Briar informed her, "Write a poem telling all your feelings to him. Tell him why you love him, and maybe he'll understand. Sure, it might not break him up with Lizzie, but what on earth do you have to lose from all of that?"

Then again, maybe a soft touching poem to Daring Charming may be the suitable icing on the cake for Apple. She hadn't thought of it before, but she might as well give it a shot.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Apple said, thinking loudly, "I'm gonna write him a poem. Thanks, Briar!"

"You're welcome!" Briar responded back.

But as soon as Apple was about to leave the Castleteria, Briar shouted at her again.

"Can I have your fries, then?"

"I wasn't hungry anyway," Apple shouted back, "Help yourself!"

"Sweet!" She exclaimed, "Free fries for me!"

However, before Briar could even get her hands on a tasty french fry, she dozing off and ended up sleeping on top of the fries. She didn't even mind the heat searing off her face, considering how hot the fries were. Guess she doesn't feel much pain at all.

Meanwhile, Apple White went up to her dorm room to find a piece of paper and a pen to write on.

As she entered her room, her thoughts caught up to her.

"Okay, all I gotta get is a paper and pencil, and I am-"

However, she was cut off when Apple slipped on a black rubber object.

"WHOAAAA!" Apple yelled.

That slip then forced her to take a hard tumble out on the floor. Such a fairy fail she got. Luckily, the fall was only minor and she managed to get back up on her feet a little.

"Okay, that didn't feel very good at all..." Apple groaned.

Suddenly, Apple began looking down at the object that made her trip. It looked more like a black stick with a little paddle attached on the top. Apparently, the only thing Apple tripped on was a kinky black whip of sorts.

"What in the hex is this?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

Picking it up with her hands, Apple examined the whole thing, especially making the entire thing flop up and down. The whip was so shiny, that a huge light beamed around her eyes. It was due to the leather feeling that her hands was taking from the whip. It almost felt so good just like touching Daring's skin all over. It was warm and provided an extra smooth feeling.

Usually, Raven Queen bought this little whip for herself, just in case if she was old enough. Apple would never imagine Raven would get down, dirty and go a little bit kinky than that. But after all, Raven always had a dark mind.

But out of the blue, Raven's little whip sprouted an idea inside Apple's mind.

She wanted to forget about that little corny little poem that she wanted to write for Daring. Apparently, she thought of a very interesting way to win Daring back, even if she was about to get a little extreme. That little whip she held in her hand drove a lot of sensual thoughts and images into her mind. With a very sexual smirk, Apple's thoughts came up to her quite deliciously:

_"If Daring can't come to me, then I'll have to come to him..."_

* * *

 

After the entire school day was over, Apple decided to prepare some shopping on her own. After all, Apple had decided to spice things up in order to win over the destined prince of her dreams, Daring Charming. She decided to ignore Briar's advice and decided to take a different route.

From the bags she was holding, Apple became such a shop hog. There were already clothes (mainly sleek sexy red dresses), tons of lipstick, and some sort of interesting pantyhose she had. She was really willing and able to vamp it up just for this chance. Now all Apple truly needed was the finishing touch.

And what better way to close out her little day than a little trip to the Glass Slipper. Besides, her friend Ashlynn Ella worked there just to make a hard buck. She was really comfortable working there because of this strange obsession for shoes, especially if they're encrusted in diamond or shined brightly. As Apple stepped inside the store, she saw Ashlynn and her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman sucking face as usual. Apparently, since the store wasn't busy, they decided that a little make-out session was in order.

Quietly, Apple decided to surprise them.

"Don't you ever get tired of giving your tongues a rest?" Apple said.

Her words finally managed to attract the couple, who broke off the kiss for a moment.

"It's definitely not what you think," Ashlynn replied, "Hunter was just teaching me CPR."

"Yeah," Hunter said to Apple, "Except this is different, since you gotta use tongue to get around the gums."

"I've never heard that before, and I probably don't want to." Apple said as she turned straight to Ashlynn, "Anyway, you got any shoes I can buy?"

Those words certainly got Ashlynn's attention once again.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She exclaimed, "Come with me!"

Ashlynn then took Apple's hand and sent her through the curtain. She turned on the lights and around came tons of shiny shoes that sparkled through the display case.

"All right," Ashlynn said, looking around the assortment of shoes, "What kind of shoes are you looking for? You looking for high heels, flip-flops, clops, uggs, diamond heels, platform shoes, sneakers just in case if you're interested in sports, snakeskins, Doc Martens-"

"That's nice and all," Apple said, cutting her off respectfully, "But do you have anything red and slick?"

"Red and slick?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, "I think I might have something for use. Just let me get them."

Ashlynn quickly managed to head over to the back room for something Apple described as 'Red and slick'. After a few minutes of searching around, Ashlynn came back with a pair of high heel boots.

"There you go," Ashlynn replied, "A pair of red and slick high heel boots."

"Hexcellent!" Apple replied, "Just what I needed."

"I'm not sure if you want these, though." Ashlynn sighed, "I haven't put them on display yet, and you know that boots like these are a bit outdated-"

"I'll pay you $50 bucks for them." Apple replied.

"Sold!" Ashlynn declared as Apple handed her the cash, "So why are you wanting these boots for anyway? You have some sort of special occasion?"

Apple looked a little bothered that Ashlynn would say something like that. Apparently, Apple hoped that she wouldn't know about her jealousy towards Lizzie and her prince, Daring Charming. And luckily, Ashlynn didn't know one bit of it (neither did Hunter).

So Apple decided to make one little excuse.

"Um, I just wanted these boots, just in case if it rains." Apple replied, "You know how much I don't want to keep my high heels dirty and wet with all the mud and rain."

"Well," Ashlynn replied, "They're probably not rain boots, but if you say what you said, then go right ahead."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Apple shouted as she was headed out.

"No problem." She nodded.

After Apple left, Hunter decided to sneak in a kiss from an unsuspecting Ashlynn.

"Awww, thanlks Hunter." Ashlynn chuckled.

"No problem," Hunter smirked back, "By the way, Apple's whoring herself for Daring Charming."

"Huh." Ashlynn said.

She suddenly realized the reason why Apple wanted boots in the first place. There was something strange going on with Apple, and it was only best that Hunter and Ashlynn decided not to interfere in her little business.

"No wonder I saw panty hose in there..." Ashlynn muttered to herself.

_**A few hours ago at night...** _

Night had fallen as Daring Charming was resting asleep in his own room. Mostly, every dorm room around Ever After High had two beds, but Daring insisted he'd have a room for himself. For an narcissist quite like him, that's saying a lot.

But he wasn't alone. All around him was a roomful of mirrors, in which each reflection captured his perfect face and entire muscular body. He was so in love with himself, that he thought that no other woman _(besides Lizzie, who in which he was in love with now)_ was good for him. And he liked it that way.

So far as usual, Daring was dreaming about himself. He dreamed of having every lady around this school caress his abs and chest like this. Daring enjoyed his little dream as far as he could ever go.

"Ooooh, that's right," Daring chuckled in his sleep, "You know you wanna feel these abs."

However, as Daring was still nodding off, a mysterious female stranger quietly stepped out of the room undetected. After closing the door behind her slowly, she took baby steps, hoping that the lightest bit of sound doesn't awake Daring at all.

Luckily, she managed to move nicely without getting his attention. She then got on top of Daring's bed and gently sat on his lap carefully. A smirk was displayed right on her face, thinking that she was gonna enjoy every minute of this.

While Daring was still dreaming, a voice woke him up erotically.

"Wake up, my sweet sexy prince..."

Feeling something heavy around his groin, Daring managed to awake himself from his slumber. His eyes were blurred a bit, so he managed to rub his eyes together and fix his eye-sight. As he managed to restore his eye-sight, he was shocked to find Apple White sitting on his lap.

But what was more shocking then the apparel Apple was wearing. Daring couldn't quite know what to think about this.

"Apple, what are you doing?" Daring replied, "A-and what are you wearing...?!"

Such words coming from Daring Charming himself.

Apparently, the image that he was looking at was Apple White dressed in nothing but a red corset, mixed with a tight red garter belt and red panty hose, alongside those slick red high-heel boots she bought for herself. To spice it up, Daring even saw Apple's firm, yet supple C-cup breasts flash out to him, along with her perfectly shaved womanhood sitting on top of his briefs.

As Daring tried to explain what was going on, Apple managed to give him an answer for her appearance.

"Ooooh, you really wanna know?" Apple smirked, "Well, let Mistress Apple take care of you, big boy. And then, you'll have all the answers..."

"Wait a minute... _Mistress Apple_?" Daring raised an eyebrow.

"You dare question Mistress Apple?" Apple said in a threatening, but sweet tone, "Looks like I'll have no choice but to silence you..."

"W-which is?" Daring stuttered.

Looking for the fear in his eyes, Apple soon shut Daring up with a kiss. However, his eyes bulged out of his head when Apple slipped a bit of her tongue inside him, swimming all around his tongue and pearly white teeth. Daring was getting used to her kiss, considering that it tasted a lot like a fried Apple fritter.

Breaking off the kiss, Apple looked down at Daring, who was still trying to catch his breath from her kiss. Apple then displayed a sly, evilish smirk.

"Now then, my cute little slave," Apple smiled, "I want you to eat your Mistress Apple. But first things first..."

Then, Apple turned around, eyeing down on the huge bulge in his tight briefs. It grew so hard from the way that Apple was sitting on his lap. That must've been one erection Daring was sporting inside of him. From Apple's point of view, his erection was willing to break out of that tight white elastic.

"Hmm, I wonder what my little slave's got hiding..." She giggled.

Apple's fingers soon got a hold of Daring's briefs, in which she proceeded to pull then down to his legs and off to his feet. Looking back at his groin, Apple got a good look at his bulging hard-on, which measured around ten inches. She never knew that her Prince Daring was this big when it came to size. Oh, how Apple would die to have that throbbing cock inside her mouth over and over again until Daring would burst.

Luckily, Apple came to do just that. (No pun intended, yet)

As her body bent over into the 69 position, her hand started to slowly stroke his bulge. From there, Apple turned to Daring, therefore waking him up.

"What are you waiting for?" Apple said, "Eat me..."

Not letting 'Mistress' Apple down, Daring clenched onto her bulging ass and sticked his tongue out, giving her a very arousing lick. Not to be biased, but he thought that her clit tasted really more juicy and sugary than her entire tongue, which was the reason why he kept on eating her like a tasty apple pie.

Shuddering with pleasure, Apple inserted her mouth around ten inches of his manhood, juicing the entire rim and the head of cock around with her tasty apple-scented saliva. A moan shot through the handsome Daring as he used his tongue to penetrate Apple's clit, just to ease out the loud moaning that shot through him.

"Mmmmmmmm," Daring muffled, "MMMMMMMMM...!"

His tongue made Apple shudder even more as she now started to shaft him one-by-one. At first, she started to stroke him slowly, but then, she started to pick up the pace, beating him off hard and fast. Hoping that her little slave will erupt all over a good portion of the room. But Apple wasn't letting to let that happen. She wanted every ounce, every silky goo of Daring all to herself.

After a few more strokes, Daring's legs started jerking around which only meant one thing...

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" He declared.

With his words true, Apple managed to quickly open her mouth around the tip of his cock, and seconds later, Daring's cum erupted inside her mouth, forcing her to lick and drink what was left of his silky cum. Daring shot in another moan, but it was so loud that it almost woke up the entire portion of classmates sleeping in for the night.

Taking in a sigh, Apple licked her lips and turned to Daring, who was panting constantly.

"So, my little pet, how was it?" She smirked.

"I never knew you tasted so much like apple pie..." Daring smirked back.

"Thanks." Apple blushed, "Now just stay still for a moment..."

With Daring still stuck to the bed, the vivacious mistress turned back to him, sitting on his lap once more. But before she could try to squat down on his you-know-what, Apple managed to reach for her trusty whip (which was actually Raven's)

"Um, what's with the whip...?" Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, _cowboy_." Apple smirked.

With her intentions clear, Apple positioned her ass on top of his manhood and managed to squat down, giving the mistress a slight intense moan. Carefully, yet nicely, Daring thrusted onto her vertically, making her moan yet again. He started going slow at first, making sure he wanted to savor this hot moment long enough. As much fun as Apple was having with him, it quickly grew boring for her, concerning the thrusting speed Daring was giving out.

So she decided to use the whip on him and lash him right in the legs.

"Is that the best you got, slave?" Apple questioned him, "Pump my ass harder!"

Hearing her demand, Daring clinched onto her bulging ass once more and pushed his cock up again. This time, Daring quickly managed to quicken up the pace of his thrusts. He shoved inside her so deep that even the tip of his cock was reaching her womb. In Apple's case, it must've hurt, but she could hardly care less about that. She demanded that her ass would be pumped, and pumped it was gonna be.

Meanwhile, Daring finally stood still as Apple started rocking back and forth onto him slowly. She instantly slid inside and through his cock in a gentle, yet melodious notion, flowing with the movement of the outside wind. With all the bumping and the grinding, it shot an ounce of adrenaline through the veins around his hard dick, which forced the entire rim to gleam with sweat.

However, Apple whipped him around his leg again, forcing him to stop at the moment.

"Oh!" He replied, feeling a bit surprised by the tap on his leg, "You need something, Mistress Apple?"

"As a- as a matter of fact, I do." Apple replied, "Turn your mistress over."

Doing what Mistress Apple told him to do, Daring rolled Apple over on the bed, which forced her to be on the bottom and him on the top.

"That's right, put it inside me..." Apple urged him desperately.

From there, Daring managed to position himself around her clit. With another deep breath, he slid inside her with ease while she slid her arms around his neck and shoulders just to hang on. One by one, he kept banging in and out of her groin in a quickened pace. Yet again, another hot sensation sparked around their nether regions, which forced their combined moans to increase with velocity.

Still, it wasn't hard enough for Apple. She wanted him to go harder

"What, a-are you going slow on me?" Apple angrily moaned, "OHHHHH, GO FUCKING HARDER!"

Threatening to use her whip again, the dashing Daring started to pound hardly onto her clit with vicious intensity. The dominating Apple White felt the head of Daring's cock reach up to her womb again, bringing in another shot of sexual adrenaline burning through her groin. She was also aroused by Daring's grunts, which sounded like the deadly fierceness of a wild jungle lion.

Throughout all of his pushing and thrusting, Daring started to sweat from his forehead. The heat coming from his cock right inside her tight pink box dealt him major heat around his body. The rest of his arms, chest, and his entire abdomen all turned into a blood shade of red from this sweaty yet dominating encounter.

Apple then used the whip to tap him right in the butt, which forced Daring to stop once more.

"What do you want now, Mistress Apple?" Daring whispered, catching his breath.

Seeing the intriguing look in his eyes, Mistress Apple managed to roll her body on all fours and bended over, just to tease him. With a lot of sexual tenacity in her face, Apple made one final request for him.

"Fuck it." She demanded him, "Fuck my ass, you slave!"

Her demanding tone of voice made Daring's heart skip a beat. He never knew that Apple wanted him to go far like this. After all, this was no longer the innocent Apple White that Daring Charming knew. This was a demanding, dominating Apple White. And Daring liked it a lot more.

Licking his lips, Daring carefully managed to position himself around her walls again. Grabbing on to her hips, he pushed inside her, which forced Apple to let out one giant moan. He repeated the in-and-out process without any flaw or any complaint coming from Mistress Apple whatsoever. Just like she said, Daring went harder and faster, and there was nothing stopping him from erupting yet again. Apple White now started to feel sore, but she liked it. She liked it hard.

"Ohhhh, yeaaaaaaaah!" She aggressively moaned, "Go faster! GO FASTER! OHHHH...!"

Already looking beat, Daring's groin kept on thrusting onto her faster and faster like a piston. Just to keep her body in total control, Apple clung into Daring's sheets and let in a very flushed blush on her cheeks. The sexual pain around her felt like total enduring rapture that only Apple could ever feel. And the dashing Daring Charming felt it too, slamming his long throbbing dick straight to her like a jackhammer.

But something inside Daring started shaking and vibrating. All of his thrusts was taking his throbbing erection in effect, therefore waiting for the orgasmic eruption to happen between both Daring and his beautiful mistress. This time, it was bound to be imminent. The climax was about to be insane and it was to blow their minds off.

Not wasting any time, Daring spoke down to her, "I think I'm... I THINK I'M...!"

"OHHHHHHHHH, CUUUUUUUUM!" Apple screamed.

With one last thrust, Daring blasted his seed inside her, at the same time that Apple orgasmed all over and around his hardened groin. He then pushed in again, which forced him to cum once more, therefore leaving his 'Mistress' Apple a spent mess. But it was worth the sticky, sweaty mess that both Apple White and Daring Charming endured. Suddenly, it made Daring want to forget all about Lizzie Hearts altogether.

And it made Daring truly realize that the truth was in his mind all along:

He didn't want Lizzie Hearts.

He truly wanted Apple White all to himself.

Both Daring and Apple finally got the time to catch their breath. They were nothing but exhausted, beat and dehydrated from that intense session. And they wouldn't want it any better than this.

"Mmmmmmm, so what do you think of your mistress now...?" Apple chuckled to him sweetly.

"That... was... hot..." Daring spoke between deep breaths.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Apple smirked, "It was all because you listened to what I say. You're a pretty sexy slave, I must say."

"Totally." Daring chuckled.

From there, Daring managed to take his MirrorPad and started messaging someone. To whom he was messaging, Apple wanted to know.

"Who are you texting to?" Apple smiled to him.

"Lizzie Hearts." Daring answered, "I'm breaking up with her ass. Apparently, she couldn't satisfy me the way you did, my sweet little Apple."

Apple White couldn't help but feel her heart warm after hearing that statement. After he was done texting, Daring collapsed on top of Apple, therefore resting and spooning much to their heart's desire.

"And now," Daring whispered to Apple, "We wait for a reply..."

He didn't get a message back from Lizzie whatsoever, and luckily for Daring, he didn't get one from her. But what he did get from Lizzie was this...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._ a scream to the sky.

_"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!"_

Apparently, that loud scream from her must've meant that she got Daring's message deep down. And she wasn't taking it well.

With satisfying looks on their face, Daring and Apple both shared one final kiss before resting in each other's arms. Not too long ago, Apple whispered to herself the only words he could say from this ending:

"Better than any Happily Ever After I ever got..."


End file.
